User blog:Naruto Asura Namikaze/Nathaniel 'Nathan' Grayson
Nathan Info As a pair of Astronauts, Nathan's parents regularly travel to space and onwards for various missions; on one of those missions, they were violently exposed to a wave of cosmic energy that miracoulously had no visible effect to them physically or mentally. These effects were later shown on their one year old son, Nathaniel, much to their dimsay; and now, 24 years later, Nathaniel stands as an Alpha Level mutant with reality altering powers; and while he could use those powers to easily dictate the entire world, he uses his powers to save it and make a difference. Appearance Personality Powers Superhuman Strength: Nathan possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. He has shattered entire planets with the force of his blows. His strength level is dependent on his confidence; as such the more confident he is, the stronger he gets. He is capable of tearing apart black holes. Superhuman Speed: Nathan is capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. He is able to move at supersonic speeds, meaning several times swifter than the speed of sound, which is roughly 760 miles per hour. He is also capable of moving at speeds higher than the speed of light. Superhuman Stamina: Nathan possesses extraordinary physical stamina. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins then the musculature of human beings or most other known beings for that matter. Nathan is able to exert himself at peak capacity for at least several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Invulnerability: Nathan's entire body is far more durable than that of a normal human's, and is virtually impervious to all physical damage. He can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights and blows from powerful super-humans. Nathan can also survive in the vacuum of space unaided and withstand exposure to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. He has shown himself to be capable of flying through stars completely unharmed, and has actually withstood the explosive power of a supernova. Nathan's invulnerability also makes him immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation (with the exception of a rare radiation that drains his powers and vitality) however the level of his durability depends on his confidence, so if he is not feeling confident his invulnerability will weaken. Superhuman Agility: Nathan's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Nathan's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He has been able to react in a matter of nanoseconds to catch a bullet fired by a highly powerful gun in order to protect, and also crossing interstellar distances in only a few hours even when subjected to time dilation of more than two weeks (which would result in faster than light speed); all the while perceiving and reacting at this speed as well. In fact, Nathan's processing speed and reaction-time are so developed that he was able to count about ten billion micro-sentinels inside a body almost instantaneously. Flight: By harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons, Nathan is able to defy gravity which enables him to fly. Nathan's flight speed rivals those of the fastest known starships, and can achieve faster than light speeds in hyperspace. His speed was once measured as a hundred times the speed of light. Heat Beams: Nathan is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but they can reach temperatures hotter than that of stars .The temperature level of his heat beams depends on his confidence. Microscopic Vision: Nathan possesses the ability to see extremely small objects and images beyond subatomic level. Super Breath: Thanks to his incredible lung capacity, Nathan is also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. He can also chill his breath to freeze targets. Psi Resistance: Nathan is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses to an extent. Accelerated Healing Factor: If injured Nathan's accelerated healing factor can heal him to a certain degree. His healing factor enables him to repair cells, body tissues and bones that have been damaged regardless of severity with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His healing factor can even regenerate cells and body tissues that have been destroyed but is limited in the sense that it cannot regenerate missing organs or limbs. Nathan's healing factor also keeps him in optimal health and decreases the rate of his aging by a high degree granting him a life span that is several millennia long. Advanced Longevity: Nathan has survived for centuries with little sign of aging. | Abilities = Gladiator is highly skilled in the combat arts of the Shi'ar, personally trained by Deathbird. | Strength = Gladiator possesses Class 100+ of superhuman strength. However, this strength scale is strictly for comparisons between characters, and should not be taken at all literally. | Weaknesses = Gladiator is vulnerable to a certain specific wavelength of radiation. A significant portion of Gladiator's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. Also, should he lose confidence in his abilities, he becomes vulnerable to much weaker opponents (Such as his defeat at the hands of the X-Man Cannonball). Trivia Category:Blog posts